


The Innocence Within

by Larryneedsfreedom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Bulimia, Hate, Live, Love, M/M, Rape, Romance, Sad, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryneedsfreedom/pseuds/Larryneedsfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, suffers from self harm and bulimia, louis, seems innocent on the out and for the most is on the inside as well, but at home life's bit the nicest, always wearing sweaters too big and always letting people touch and kiss him, he suffers from self harm anerexia bulimia and schizophrenia, what happens when Harry finds an interest in him? Updates will be quite frequent ^_^ and this is a role play so bear with me ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocence Within

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a roleplay with this girl i met on omegle ^_^ im louis and shes harry thats what "~" those are ^_^ this doesnt really have a plot we are going by whaty eacvhother type :) anyways please vote :)

Harry grinned when he saw Louis coming down the hall and he pushed himself off of his locker, walking towards Louis. 

"Hello, Louis. I've got a letter for you, from your uhm... secret admirer." He chuckled as he handed Louis a small envelope that had a letter in it. The letter was from Harry, but Louis wouldn't know that. 

"Gotta go, see you later" he cooed, kissing Louis' cheek as he scurried off towards the door and out to his car.~

 

Louis blushes and looks down at his letter. He quickly puts his books away and and takes out the ones he needs and rushes out if the building wanting to get home singe can open the mysterious letter. He's stopped a couple times by people kissing him and touching him but finally he makes it to the sidewalk and of he goes the long journey to his house in the other side of the town.~

Harry notices that Louis is walking home and he pulls up next to him with a smile on his face. "Why are you walking, love? No car? Hop in, I'll take you home." He coos as he opens the passenger side door.~

Louis glances around him before shivering and getting in.

"N-no, broke down a week ago. Thank you very much for picking me up Harry." He says softly rubbing his hands together putting the letter in his backpack~

Harry smiles and quickly drives off. 

"Where do you live?" He asks, heading whatever direction he felt like going.~

"Oh um, I live across town by the old nursing home." Louis says not looking at Harry embarrassed.~

Harry frowns a bit. 

"Nursing home?" He scoffs and starts heading towards his own house. 

"You're coming to my house." He smiles.~

Louis snaps his head up worried, he's never been to anyone's house none the less Harry Styles. "N-No that's okay I can go home... I-I need to um, clean umm yeah.." He says hurriedly making up a lame excuse to why he can't go, he's just so scared~

Harry chuckled. "Oh shut up, I know you don't wanna go there. I'm not gonna try anything, I just want you over." He hummed.~

Louis nodded turning away and watching all the houses by he smiles when he sees a mother and her son playing with a frisbee, Louis sighs and turns away remembering when HE would play catch with HIS mom and how much fun they had.~

Harry pulls up to his flat, humming to himself. He lives alone, ever since his mum had found out that he was gay, she had kicked him out. So he got a job and got enough money to buy himself a little flat.~

Louis looks up when Harry stops, he got out waiting for instructions clutching his oversized shirt around him tighter. Although he is thankful that Harry had brought him here louis can't shake the feeling of fear not only of what harry will do but because his dad will be super mad when he finally got home~

Harry shuts off his car and climbs out, stepping over to Louis and grabbing his hand. He leads him into the flat, humming to himself as he unlocks the door.~

Louis feels his face flush even more when Harry touched him, louis shivers at the contact and finds himself getting addicted to the way Harry hums.~

Harry steps into the small flat, sighing a bit because of how messy it was.

"Sorry for the mess." He grumbles, looking down and blushing a bit.~

Louis giggles and looks around, it's really not THAT messy. 

" it's okay." Louis giggles a little more looking down at his feet and shuffling, the blush on Harry's face making him smile at how cute he looked~

Harry looks up again and shrugs. 

"I think it is but anyway. Are you hungry?" He hummed.~

Louis blushes again at Harry's hum and looks down at his body before answering.

"No thank you Harry. I'm fine." Louis smiles a little before looking at his hands~

Harry frowned a bit. 

"You sure?" He asked softly, looking over at Louis.~

Louis nods wrapping his arms tighter around himself. 

"Yeah in positive thanks though."~

Harry nodded.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked as he started to walk towards the kitchen.~

Louis thinks for a moment. 

"No thank you." Louis says following Harry into the kitchen. Louis goes and sits at the Island chair spinning a little giggling~

Harry grins as he watches Louis. 

"You're really cute." He says quietly, still watching him.~

Louis stops and blushes but continues to spin. 

"T-thanks I guess hehe." Louis gets a little dizzy singe stops and hops onto the counter by harry swaying his legs a little.~

Harry smiles at him and moves so he's between his legs, putting his hands on his waist. He leans in and carefully presses his lips to Louis', smiling against his lips.~

Louis gets those butterflies he only feels when he's with Harry and kisses him back feeling Harry's smiles, he puts his hands carefully on Harry's shoulders.~

Harry steps closer and his eyes flutter shut as he kissed Louis slowly, moving his lips slowly along his. He had wanted to kiss Louis like this for so long.~

Louis who is always submissive when it comes to things like this lets Harry control him. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's next kissing him back. Louis has always dreamed what it would be like Kissing Harry like this, slow gentle but Harry having dominance over him.~

Harry holds Louis' hips softly, pulling him closer as he gently licked his way into Louis' mouth.~

Louis' eyes snap open but obeys Harry's request and opens his mouth a little more moaning at the softness of Harry's tongue. Louis feels Harry hands tighten a little and he feels very safe for the first time although this is so new to him~

Harry feels the way Louis tenses up and he rubs his hips comfortingly, exploring every inch of Louis' mouth with his tongue.~

Louis moans just a little and relaxes further until he's completely putty in Harry's arms~

Harry finally pulled away for breath, keeping his hands on Louis' hips. 

"God, wow." He whined quietly, licking his lips as he opened his eyes.~

Louis giggles softly and try's to steady his erratic breath~

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, picking him up off of the counter and hugging him close. 

"You're so... so petite." He mumbled quietly.~

Louis giggles and puts his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Well thank you captain obvious." Louis says giggling a little more before stopping and struggling to get down he's too HEAVY for Harry to be holding him.~

Harry frowned and held Louis closer. 

"Stop squirming. You're so small. Let me hold you." He whined as he walked towards the couch.~

"But I'm WAY too HEAVY! Harold!! Louis whines back wiggling and trying to be let go but harry doesn't budge and louis cross his arms but still struggles until Harry reaches the couch.~

Harry plopped down on the couch, still holding Louis. 

"You're so light, darling." He huffed.~

Louis lets out a huff right back and pouts.

"No im not! Im so fat! Trust me!" Louis says but then quickly pokes Harry's dimple so Harry can forget about what louis just said. It wasn't suppose to slip out, gosh louis great going this is why you should keep your big trap shut! He thought to himself still poking Harry's dimples~

Harry frowned up at Louis, grabbing his finger and shaking his head. 

"Are you /blind/? Have you seen yourself? You're the perfect weight, I can't believe you think you're heavy!" He whined, poking Louis' chest, then his stomach, frowning when all he felt was skin and bone.~

"HEY! Don't touch there! That's off limit!" Louis says panicked no one has EVER touched his stomach that's his big nono spot! 

"..and no I am not blind thank you very much mister. Hey where did you get your dimples from?" Louis asks once again trying to change topics. He can't let his guard down he can't!~

Harry frowned and looked down. 

"I was born with them, they're muscle defects." He mumbled, staring at Louis' stomach. That's why he wore all of those oversized hoodies and big shirts, to hide his body. 

"Louis! You're so beautiful and you're so pretty and... who ever told you you were fat?" He whispered, looking up at him.~

"Really that's wicked!!! I wish I had dimples! I had this friend back at my old school and he had dimples! But they were faint.... My moms- I really wish I had dimples!" Louis says choosing to try and ignore Harry's question, it's not like louis can tell Harry About his father or any if that! He barely KNOWS! Harry for Peter sakes! Louis tries very discreetly to wiggly again but to no success~

Harry pulled his hands away and shifted. In one quick movement, he flipped them over and pinned Louis to the couch, staring down at him.~

Louis freezes and instantly puts his arms around his stomach. 

"W-what are you d-doing?" He asks shakily staring up into Harry's gorgeous green eyes.~

Harry caressed Louis' cheek. 

"Who told you you were fat?" He whispered, asking again.~

Louis eyes grow wider and louis was openly panicking now, he looks everywhere but at harry, his eyes catches a glimpse of the clock and he loses it shooting up only to crash into something hard and groans. 5:45 he's late and his father will KILL him! "

I need to go!...NOW!" Louis says and catches harry off guard and wiggles out from under him running to the door running out forgetting his shoes and backpack~

Harry sighed and he grabbed Louis' things, pulling on his shoes as he walked out to his car. He had no clue what was going on with louis, but he decided not to pester him about it.~

Louis keeps running until he's reached his tiny dirty home, he carefully opens the door and closes it behind him softly, he try to tiptoe to his room, he makes it halfway before he heard a evil laugh. Please no, he thought~

Harry frowned when he didn't see Louis and he sighed a bit, deciding he'd just drive his stuff down to the nursing home, where Louis said he lived. He climbed into his car, setting Louis' stuff on the passenger seat and starting it up.~

Louis gently picks himself off the floor and struggles as he wobbles to his room, he closes the door with a sigh of relief before locking the door and going to the window looking at the old a banded Nursing home next door to his ratty house. He kissed Harry Styles and then he made a complete fool out of himself and then he ran away! How could this day get any worse, he thought sliding down the wall~

Harry parked in front of the Nursing Home, frowning a bit when he realized it was absconded. He looked around, smiling when he saw a little shack that looked like it had people in it. He walked towards one of the windows, tapping on it softly.~

Louis was just about to do something that no one should when he hears a light tapping, he quickly rolls down his sleeves and stands up shakily glancing in the mirror and wincing at the blood on his lip and the new bruise in his face, he carefully turns to the window and freezes when he sees None other than Harry Styles~

Harry frowned when he saw the blood on Louis' lip and the bruise on his cheek. He tapped on the window again and motioned for him to open it.~

No Louis don't open that window! He's gonna ask questions and you father will hear you! Louis thought to himself but glances once more over his shoulder making sure that it was locked. He gently opens the window a crack~

Harry carefully slipped Louis' stuff through his window. "Lou what happened?" He whispered, seeing the worried look on his face.~

"Nothing....thank you very much Harry for bringing my stuff my stuff back to me." Louis says trying to smiles but grimace a little at the pain. Louis hears footsteps and freezes looking at Harry. 

"Who the hell are you talking to you piece if shit?!"~

Harry quickly ducked down, not liking the sound of that voice. He reached through the window, grabbing Louis' hand discretely and giving it a quick squeeze and a kiss before letting it go and hiding underneath the window.~

Louis blushes just for a moment at Harry's gesture before quickly closing his window a little and turning around just in time to see his father break his door open breaking the lock. 

"Who the fuck were you talkin to boy?!" He yells and louis flinches knowing what's coming next. 

"Nobody sir, just talking to myself is all." He says quietly. His father grabs him by his hair and Louis screeches reaching up to grab at his dads hands. 

"Are you eating you fucker? You feel heavier than before! You don't deserve to eat you fat piece of shit!" His father yells smackin Louis harder with each word, louis sobs and struggles to get away~

Harry frowned at the sight and he got up, jogging around to the front door and quickly tapping on it. He reached in his bag and got out a clipboard and a pen, deciding to lie to Louis' dad about who he was and why he was there.~

Louis hears a knocking at the door and his dad drops him with one last smack across the face leaving Louis with a bloody nose. His dad leaves and louis curls into a tight ball~

Harry smiled brightly at the man as he opened the door. 

"Hello, sir. I'm the uhm house inspector and I've come for a quick check of your house." He said as he slid into the house past him and began looking around, pretending to jot down notes.~

Louis hears voices and tries to take cover under his bed but is too exhausted to move as he hears footsteps coming his way~

Harry looks around the rooms in the hallway, going to the very last one and his knees nearly buckling at the sight. He cleared his throat. 

"Uhm, sir, it's strictly forbidden against the uhm house regulations to have a dead boy anywhere." He mumbled, motioning for Louis to act dead, it being the only way he could get him out.~

Louis listens and pretends to be dead but he hears his father running and saying that Louis was just playing to for Harry to get out if his house before he kicks his ass, the last thing Louis hears before he passes out until the next morning is Harry's whisper.~

Harry had taken Louis back to his own flat, laying him down in the only bed that he had and pulling a chair up next to it. He stayed by Louis' side the whole night, holding his hand and whispering sweet nothings to him.~

Louis groans when he comes to trying to move but hissing in pain, it's then that he notices that he's just in a pair of boxers, he shoots up despite the pain and sees its 6:23 am and it seems like Harry just fell asleep, louis gently gets out of Harry's grasp, gets dressed and heads back to his house getting ready for school and putting on a mask.~

When Harry had woken up again, he frowned when he realized Louis had left. He sighed and quickly got dressed, pulling a beanie over his messy hair. He grabbed his keys and phone, going out to his car. He drove to Louis' house, deciding to give him a ride.~

Louis got dressed in new clothes after showering and putting foundation on, he had just left his house and was walking down the corner when he saw harry pull in his driveway, his phone buzzed telling him he had a text , louis was quick to reply to the text, telling him he was already at school and he would see him later~

Harry frowned. He felt like he had done something Louis didn't want him to and that he was trying to get away from him. He just drove to school, grumbling to himself.~

Louis sighed when he didn't get a reply and continued to school when he was two minutes away he instantly started skipping and plastering a smile on his face,. When he reached the school he was greeted with "hey's" and cheek kisses he smiled and said thank you to everyone. This is what his life was now. He saw harry and instantly felt bad at how upset Harry like with all his friends, louis hopes its not because of him, he never meant to make harry upset, he just don't want harry to end up like his mother, Harry was so kind and saved louis but Louis can't see harry get hurt.~

Harry got out of his car, knowing louis was there but deciding to ignore him since he didn't want to see him anyway. He went into the school, ignoring his friends as he went to his locker. He just wanted to be Louis' friend, and maybe more, but louis didn't seem to want that.~

Louis slouches in his chair once he gets into the classroom and carefully looking around before lifting his sleeve up seeing his new fresh cuts from this morning~

Harry knew he was late, but he didn't care. He got his stuff from his locker just as the tardy bell rang, slowly making his way to his first clas.~

I hear the bell ring and put my head on my desk still looking at my arm ignoring the teacher and daydreaming about how easier it would be to just go away.~

As I walk into the classroom, I immediately see Louis and I see his sleeve rolled up, and I see red lines along his wrist, and his forearm. I gasp and quickly jog over to my desk, which is next to Louis, grabbing his arm carefully and looking down at it.~

I'm shaken out of my daydream by someone grabbing my arm, I gasp and look up to see none other than Harry, I try to pull away before people see.

(btw sorry for the sudden change if writing style... What one do you prefer? I'm good with either one)~

(I'm fine with either as well haha.)

 

I keep Louis' arm down, knowing how scary it is to know someone might see your scars. I roll my sleeve up carefully, showing Louis my scars. I didn't care if Louis saw, because he knew he was the same. I roll my sleeve back up and run my finger along Louis' forearm, looking up at him.~

(Ha Kay I guess we'll continure with this one until one of us(probably will be me ^_^) switches again)

I gasp and tears threaten to fall, Harry did it too? No please tell me this is some sick joke! He can't he be can't! I feel him touch my cuts and I flinch a little when he goes over the words fat and worthless, 

"Ha-Harry?"~

I sigh. 

"Louis, my mum hates me just like your dad hates you. My dad left before I was born, cause he didn't want me, and now neither does my mum. I'm not gonna say I know what you're going through, cause I don't. But I will say that I've been through stuff like this, and I want to help you if you need it, but you've just gotta let me." I babble on, looking back down at Louis' arm.~

Nono NO! Harry can't have went through this he's too sweet! 

"Ha-harry, I'm I'm so sorry...you shouldn't have gone through this! And your mom doesn't know what she's missing your incredible...and ill try but I've never had anybody before, please, looking at them they're hideous I know, yours are so healed and they are beautiful to me knowing you've survived this this horrible thing, but just don't look at mine." I say ashamed looking down at my arms as well...~

I frown a bit and roll up my other sleeve, showing Louis some of my more recent cuts. 

"Not all of them are healed." I say quietly, looking down at my own arm.~

I gasp and let a tear fall kissing them and quickly take my arm back and wrapping them around my huge stomach, it breaks my heart know harry does this! It's not fair why does life do this to GOOOD people!? 

"Harry...y-you...Harry.." Is all I can say before the teacher starts her lecture.~

I glance at Harry and see that he's trying to get us out of class so I put in my fake smile and close my small arms around his huge Frame and walk him to the door as the teacher tells us yes~

I wrap my arm around Louis' waist as I walk into the hall with him. I walk with him to the toilet, sighing quietly as I go into one of the stalls.~

Harry goes into one of the stalls and I instantly know what he's about to do so I go to the corner and cover my ears with my hands clenching my eyes and imagine my mother, and how she used to song to me and rub my back once I did what Harry's doing, I hear vomit and pull my knees to my chest trying to drown out the sound, knowing that Harry is actually doing this makes my heart hurt, I put my head in my knees and continue to hum..~

I finish and stumble out of the stall, going to the sink and washing my mouth out before going over to Louis and picking him up, sitting down on the floor with him in my lap. 

"I'm sorry." I whisper, rubbing Louis' back.~

I shake my head angry at him but I can't be because u do the same thing and I can't yell at him I'm not a hypocrite. I keep shaking my head as I feel sobs come, I clench my mouth shut trying to swallow them and not let them through~

I wrap my arms around Louis and hug him close, rocking him back and forth as I rub his back. "Shh, Lou. It's ok. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." I whisper.~

"N-No...n-no.." I hiccup out clinging to him he can't be sorry! It's jut no he can't be!!!! I wrap my arms around his neck keeping my left arm out a little so I can pick at the cuts punishing myself for makin him upset~

I frown and push Louis' hand away from his arm. 

"Stop that, Lou." I whisper, rubbing lightly at the cut with my thumb and kissing his forehead.~

"No Harry I deserve it! I'm making you upset! You can't you WON'T be upset yo-just no it not fudgen fair!" I grumble taking my arm back but not doing anything yet thinking about my next mice~

I wrap my arms tightly around Louis, holding his arms in place so they couldn't move. 

"I'm not upset, you are." I whisper in his ear, kissing his temple.~

I lean into the touch and grumble,

"no!! This isn't about me right now Harry! Your the who- no you are upset or you wouldn't ha- Harry! Just let me comfort you!!.." I whine getting frustrated with the larger boy~

I sigh and look down at Louis. 

"Ok, you can comfort me but I'm not even upset, I just needed an excuse to get out of the classroom with you." I whisper.~

"And you did, that....so I will comfort you and you will enjoy it!" I say sassily and wrap my arms around his neck again and rubbing his back with my dainty hand which just make me frustrated, I stare at my arms as I rub him...~

I smile at Louis' sassiness and i put my hands on his slim waist, looking down at him. 

"You're so beautiful, Lou." I whisper.~

I feel harry smile and wrap his arms around my huge waist I shift a little and roll my eyes at his comment,

"and your 4 foot 4 Harry."~

I pout and look up at Louis. 

"Lou, please believe me." I whisper.~

I pull bak when Harry looks at me I gently make him smile with my small fingers and giggle before sighing when I get no reaction,

"you make things difficult Harold!" I grudgingly say crossing my arms~

I poke Louis' chest. 

"I was just trying to give you a compliment and you had to get all sassy with me, mister." I grin, laughing a bit.~

I stick my tongue out at him and get off his lap lookin the other way with my chin up actin like a child and I'm darn proud of it~

I laugh and grab Louis' thin ankle. 

"Come backkkkkk" I whine like a toddler, pouting.~

"No! You poked me and that's not nice!!" I say sticking my bottom lip out pouting as well.~

I crossed my arms over my chest and look away, sniffling and pretending to cry.~

I freeze when I hear a sniffle, did I really make him cry!? Gosh darn it Louis always such a fuck up! You were having a little fun and made Harry upset again! No wonder why you father hates you!I quickly stand up and back away,  
"I'm sorry Harry!!!!"~

I look up at him and giggle, shaking my head a bit. 

"Lou I'm kissing! Calm down, come here." I giggle, leaning back against the wall.~

I stomp my foot and sit down beside him arms still cross.

" That was very mean Hazzy!" I pout looking at our shoes~

I wrap my arms around Louis and hug him close, looking down at our feet with a smile. 

"You're so dainty, boo. So small. God you're pretty." I mumble quietly.~

I lean into Harry ignoring every thought that's telling me to run away and sigh, 

"oh hush it you, and haha, Harry? I don't feel so good." I say suddenly feelin sickly.~

I frown and hug Louis closer. 

"What's wrong? Are you gonna be sick?" I ask quietly, rubbing Louis' back.~

"I I don't know....." I say softly Layin my head back. My stomach churns and and I gag a little~

I stand up quickly, carrying Louis to one of the stalls and sitting him down in front of the toilet. I kneel next to him and rub his back.~

I gag again but nothing comes up not surprisingly considering I haven't eaten, my head begins to hurt and i groan~

I was kind of confused. Not because Louis didn't throw up, I figured he wouldn't cause I knew he didn't eat, but because of what was going on with him. He was fine one minute, then sick the next.~

I gag another time and stomach acid came up burning my throat, I lay my head down and take deep breaths.. Remembering that I didn't take my medicine this morning which is why I'm so sick I try to tell harry but I gag again more acid coming up.~

I turn my head a bit, rubbing Louis' back. 

"Wh-What was that, Lou?" He whispered.~

"I'm sick and forgot to take my mess this morning." I say weakly laying my head back down and feeling very tired~

I wrap my arms around Louis. 

"Medicine? For what?" I whisper, rubbing his back still.~

"i was born with an unknown viral illness and I need to take medicine so I won't throw up."I say weakly and close my eyes.~

I nod slowly and hug Louis close, rubbing his back. 

"I'm so sorry. God, I hope you're ok. Do you want me to take you home so you can get it?" I whisper.~

I shake my head my father won't be gone until 2 and it's only 12:48. I voice this to Harry and gag once more.~

I sigh and nod, continuing to rub Louis' back cause what else is there for me to do? I lean back against the stalls wall and close my eyes, starting to hum softly to one of my favorite songs.~

I listen carefully to Harry hum and before I know it I fall asleep.~

I carefully scoop Louis up off of the floor and sand up, carrying him out of the bathroom and towards his car outside. He didn't care if he was gonna get in trouble, he wanted to help Louis and he was gonna do it whether Louis wanted to or my.~

Louis woke up on a soft bed and beside him is his pills he takes them without thinking before freezing and remembering hat happens in the bathroom~

I smile cause I see Louis' eyes finally open. I kiss his hand softly. 

"You're awake." I say softly, still smiling.~

I smile back and giggle a little before quickly shoving the blanket over my body which I just now realise was half naked.~

I smile a bit. 

"I uhm... I cleaned up the blood on your face, and your cuts. Sorry..." I mumble, looking down at Louis' small hand in mine.~

I smile at Harry and squeeze his hand. 

"I um thank you Haz, I really appreciate it but um how did you get my pills?~

I chuckled. "Your window. I climbed in through your window and grabbed them before your dad realized I was there. I also went back to the school and got our stuff." He hummed.~

"Awwwwwhe Harreh!!! Your amazing." I squeal going to hug him but not wanting him to see all my fat.~

I wrap my arms around Louis and hug him close. 

"Lou? I've got a proposal for you. Do you want to run away with me? Just me and you, alone and free in the world. I've got enough money to move from hotel to hotel. Please?" I whisper.~

I look up at him shocked, do I want to leave with him? Of course I do, but what about my dad? I know he hurts me but I still love him, but I can't keep livin like this...

"yes.." I whisper~

I grin and hug Louis tightly, kissing his cheek quickly. 

"One more thing: be my boyfriend?" I hum, smirking cheekily at Louis.~

I giggle and shake my head leaning up to peck him~

I frown a bit. 

"No? Was that a no?" I ask quietly.~

"Of course not silly! i was shaking my head at just everything but yes I will!"~

I grin and carefully climb onto the bed, pulling Louis in close and kissing his forehead and cheek and lips gently. 

"Yay!" I giggle.~

I pout and pull Louis closer until our bodies were pressed together, kissing his head. 

"Stop being so shy around me." I whisper.~

I stiffen slightly and kiss his neck,

"sorry Harry, I just...never mind..." I trail off...~

I sigh and hold Louis closer. 

"It's ok, babe. Listen, tonight, we'll go down to your house and get everything you want to keep, as well as some money from your dad cause I don't have so much. Then we'll pack all my stuff into my car and we'll go. Wherever you want, we'll go, ok?" I ramble on, nuzzling my face in Louis' neck.~

"Yeah...okay.." This I really happening... I'm finally getting free,

" can we sleep until we leave thou? I'm quite tired?"~

I nod and hug Louis close, kissing his neck softly as I close my eyes. 

"Good night, LouBear." I whisper.~

I finally give up on trying not to touch Harry and cuddly into him. 

" nights Hazzy..." I close my eyes~

I slowly drift to sleep, pulling the blanket up over both of our bodies. I make a mental note that I have to wake up in a few hours before I finally fall asleep, snoring against Louis' neck.~

I don't wake until i feel shuffling beside me~

I wake up later that night, deciding I'd go by myself to get Louis' stuff. And that's what I did, leaving and coming back within 30 minutes. When I came back, I saw Louis' stirring awake in the bed, making me smile as I set his things down and sat down beside him.~

"Haz? What time is it? When are we going to go to get my things?" I trail off yawning still super tired~

I smile and wrap my arms around Louis again. 

"I've already got your stuff Lou. We'll leave in 3 hours. It's just after midnight." I him.~

I stiffen at his arms around my middle but none the less fall back asleep thinking about how much I love this boy-wait...love? 

(I'm heading to bed night<3)~

I kiss Louis' hair and smile down at him, watching him fall back asleep. 

"I... I love you, Lou." I whisper quietly, knowing he didn't hear me.

 

(Night! :))~

I wake up the next time to mybhead being rubbed~

I smile when I see Louis' eyes finally open and I lean down and kiss his forehead. "

You ready to go?" I ask softly.~

I nod and smile getting up quickly then quickly sittin down due to dizziness I giggle to myself~

I laugh and kiss Louis' forehead, helping him stand. 

"You alright, babe?" I ask softly.~

"Hehe yeah just got up to fast." I giggle softy kissin his cheek and skipping to get dressed~

I smile and laugh as Louis skips away. 'God, he's just so adorable' I think to myself as I pull on my boots.~

I hear Harry laugh begin me and turn around to stick my tongue out at him but he's putting his boots on I stick my tongue out anyways and go into the bathroom with my clothes, I turn to the mirror and just stare at my hideous body 

'God Lou you have get yourself together! Lose the weight! It's not that hard!! You disgusting freak! Harry will probably drop you off somewhere!' A tear falls down my face~

I hear a whimper come from the bathroom and I frown, standing up and carefully walking towards it and opening it up, gasping and pouting when I see Louis crying. 

"LouBear" I whine, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him. 

"Lou, stop crying." I whisper, rubbing his back.~

"It's-it's not that easy ha-Hazza!" I cry to him and flinch at the contact, he shouldn't be touching me! I'm disgusting!~

I sigh and hug Louis close, burying my face into his hair. My heart was shattering because I hate to see anyone cry, especially my boyfriend. A few tears fell from my eyes, but I made no noise, not wanting Louis to know I was crying.~

I feel harry hug me and I fight against my inner self and lean Into to his touch wanting-no NEEDING to feel safe. I turn in his arms and pres into him sucking in my stomach~

I frown and wipe my eyes quickly. 

"Louis, you're so small. You're so adorable. God, you're so beautiful ok? Please don't think differently, please don't let what your dad has said influence you. His words mean nothing! You're so beautiful, ok? God." He babbled on, hugging Louis closer.~

I frown and cry Even more, A because I can tell by Harry's voice he's been cryin and I caused it! B I want to believe him but I can't! My dad and HIM made sure of that. I Hug harder dissing my face in his chest~

I press kisses to Louis' hair, rubbing his back. 

"Louis, Louis I... I love you." I whisper, my voice slightly shaky cause I wasn't sure Louis was gonna say it back.~

I freeze. 

'He's lying Lewis! He doesn't love you he doesn't he just wants to get in your pants!' I flinch at the voice 

'my names louis...' I gently reply before shaking my head and looking into Harry's eyes, 

"I -I love you too..."~

I kiss Louis' forehead and hug him tightly. 

"Can you do something for me? A promise? I want you to. Promise me that you'll push away your dad's voice whenever you hear it. And that you'll start believing me when I tell you you're beautiful and perfect and I wouldn't even care if you /DID/ have a little belly." I mumbled, kissing Louis' forehead and his nose and his cheek and his temple and his lips..~

I shake my head, 

"I promise, to Try Harry I will I promise. But it's going to be hard Harry, " I say against his lips before pulling away, 

"I need to get dressed..."~

I nod and hug Louis tightly, kissing his forehead once more before letting him go. 

"You're so pretty..." I whisper, running my fingers through his hand before going back into the bedroom.~

He leaves and I slump against the door getting myself together. I get dress avoiding the mirror before finding a new toothbrush and brushing my teeth, once in done I head back to his bedroom and then. Thought hits me. 

"What about school?"~

I smile softly. 

"We don't need it. We've only got one year left anyway." I chuckle and pull Louis down onto my lap.~

I scowl at him.

"Harold!" I say and shift so in off his lap without him knowing I hope.~

I pout and pull Louis back onto my lap. 

"You're such a cutie." I him.~

I stick my tongue out t him then quickly lick his cheek getting off again pouting, which really doesn't last to long~

I turn towards him, making a quick move to pin him down against the bed, holding his arms above his head and sitting on his legs. 

"Hey, stop that." I mumble, leaning down and kissing his nose.~

I giggle and squirm underneath him getting a feeling down there that I'm not quite familiar with... And squirming isnt helping~

I grin when I feel Louis' cock getting hard in his jeans. I let go of his hands and sit up, smiling down at him. 

"Lou, you look confused. Have you never gotten hard before?" I ask, poking his chest.~

I look at him confused,

"gotten what hard? Is that bad? Does it hurt?" I ask very confused 'what does hard even mean?!' I voice this.

"what does 'hard' even mean?"~

I gasp and pout. 

"I see you haven't gotten 'the talk' either. Ok, well listen. Sometimes..." I start, rolling off of Louis and sitting down next to him. 

"Sometimes, when you get excited, or 'horny', your cock does this thing where it gets hard. And sometimes you can just leave it and it'll go away, but other times you have to do something about it. Have you never had a wet dream? Like a uhm... a naughty dream?" I ask, pulling him onto my lap as I tried to explained.~

Cock? What? The talk? A wet dream? Have I been living underneath a darn rock?! '

Well you have been in that h-' 

'who asked you!?' 

'You did there moron' I scowl and look at Harry.

"um, I uh, once ha a dream that I flipped off a teacher.... That was naughty....." I say softly looking at Harry~

I frown. 

"Not that kind of naughty, silly. Like dirty, about like... you and another boy... or something of that sort." It was hard for me to explain this, cause I wasn't good at explaining stuff in the first place, and this certainly was not an easy topic.~

What..?

"Hazza? Can you just show me? I have no idea what your talking about!" I say innocently..~

I pout and lay Louis down onto the bed, looking down at him. Then, I grin, and sit on Louis' lap, rolling my hips down against his gently.~

I frown before Harry starts moving and that feeling is growing stronger I gasp.

"HARRY! S-stop it feels it feels..." I don't know how it feels but it's definitely not bad?~

I stop immediately and roll off of Louis, pulling him back onto my lap. 

"Look down." I grin.~

He gets off and then I'm in his lap, I listen an look down. OH MY GOD MY WILLYS HUGE! "HARRY!!!! Hats wrong with my penis!? Make it go away harry!!! It hurts!!!!" I sob into his neck not looking at it again. Why does it look like that through my pants!? "My pants are hurting Hazza!!"~

I smile softly and put my hands on Louis' waist. 

"Nothings wrong, Lou. You're excited. Do you want me to make it go away?" I asked softly, looking down at his crotch then up at his face.~

I nodded but hesitantly ask.

"how?" I ask face still buried in his next~

"Wanting. Handjob. Blow job. Rimmimg. What do you want?" I ask softly, wrapping my fingers around the hem of Louis' shirt and carefully pulling it up and off of him.~

I give him a confused look. 

"What..?" I say and secure my arms around my waist and shirt casually~

I keep my hands on Louis' waist. 

"You can put your hand on your willy and move it up and down, I could do that with my hand, or my mouth." I laughed.~

"You mean like that guy did? Will it hurt when you do it?" I asked confused remembering that time my dad had HIM over.~

I frown and furrow my eyebrows. 

"What guy, Lou?" I ask softly, pulling Louis closer.~

Why is Harry upset? 

'Cuz you weren't suppose to tell anyone remember dimwit!' My eyes open wide. 

"N-Noone Haz..." I stutter out quickly hoping hell forget I said anything~

I shake my head quickly. 

"Tell me, Louis." I order, keeping my voice soft.~

I look down ashamed.

"My-My dad he-had some guys over...I stayed in my room...but then I thought thy left....most of them did except one...he and my dad..they came to my room.... Um he umm...he took my penis out...and his....uh...made me rub it....I uh I tries to get up and leave but I couldn't, my dad was bum helping him...ummm he touched mine...ummm it hurt...uh...then my dad he and the guy they both...um... They both...." I stuttered out not wanting to say anymore feeling ashamed for telling Harry.~

 

I wrap my arms around Louis and hug him close, kissing his hair softly and sighing. 

"Do you still want me to help you, Lou? I can show you what wanking is." I .~

 

"Y-yes but Harry? You won't hurt me like that will you?..." I trail off afraid but hearing Harry talk about it is making my penis feel funny again~

I shake my head quickly. 

"No no, Lou, I'm gonna make you feel good, ok?" I whisper, laying Louis back down onto the bed.~

I nod letting Harry lay me down just wanting this feeling to go away..or did I? My head hits the pillow~

I lay down next to Louis and wrap one of my arms around his waist. 

"I'm gonna show you what wanking is, ok?" I say softly as I begin to undo my jeans and pull them down my legs.~

"I-okay Haz..." I say and lift my bum up so he can slide down my pants, I instantly cover my boxer covered penise but pull away quickly feeling the hardness and at how good it felt touching it. 

"IT'S HARD!!!" I say in surprise sitting up an looking at it~

 

I watch as Harry takes his pants off as well still sitting up~

I giggle and pull Louis back down to the bed, pulling him close as I tug off both of our boxers. I was already half hard because of the thoughts running through my head. 

"Alright, so, copy me." I say softly as I carefully wrap my hand around my semi-hard cock.~

"Harry? Mine looks funny! And-OH MY GOSH yours is huge! Okay sorry ingot distracted umm okay so I just hold it like a life saver then?" I ask and carefully put my hand around my penis, I moan then clamp my mouth shut. It feels so good! I watch Harry for the next move while my face gets cover in a blush~

I grin at Louis' moan and I hold him closer, moving his hand up and down my cock slowly, letting out a low moan~

I feel my tummy feel weird when Harry puts my hand around his penis and It gets even weirder when I hear Harrys own moan, my Hand on my own penis jerks a little and I moan aloud, I watch and feel as Harry keeps moving mine and his hand before doing it myslef.~

I let Louis pull his hand away from my cock and I wrap my own hand around it, moving it up and down a bit quicker. 

"Does that f-feel good, Lou?" I ask, groaning a bit.~

Harry lets my hand go and I put my head in his chest as I start to copy what he's doing, I move my hand quicker up and down and I accidentally rub my thumb over the thing on top and I moan loudly. 

"Y-Yeah Ha-Harry, s-so g-good.." I pant~

I grin and wrap my free arm around Louis' small body, grinning when I see Louis' thumb flick over the head of his cock. Watching Louis get himself off just made my cock twitch and made my hand move faster, moaning against Louis' hair.~

I feel Harry's arm around me and it just makes me even more hot havin his strong arms around me makes me feel safe, but that doesn't last forever when my tummy starts the clench. 

"H-Harry!! I-I think I my tummy..I think I m- nurghh- might-p-pee..." I moan out but my Han doesn't stop it's like it has a mind of it own.~

I had to bite my lip to hold back a laugh, grunting instead. 

"No" I moan out 

"you're gonna cum, not pee." I mumble, managing to open my eyes and look down at Louis. I continue moving my hand, flicking my thumb over the head a few times and moaning loudly.~

Too out of it to ask what cum is I feel my stomach very hot before I moan extremely loud arching my back up and white stuff come out of my penis and onyo me and Harry I still feel it go through my body ask I twitch every now and then and my head lulls to the side of Harry's next as he starts to moan aloud~

Watching Louis come undone just pushed me closer and closer, moaning loud as I finally reached my orgasm, cumming hard on my hand and my shirt, panting and shivering a bit.~

I curl into Harry suddenly exhausted, my body still feeling weird and moves as I feel Harry too shiver, I whimper as I try to get close to Harry not understanding why I want him close. But needing him to ' comfort' me and hold me.~

I quickly wipe the cum off of my hand onto my shirt, wrapping my arms around Louis and hugging him into my side. 

"Did you like that, Lou?" I said breathily, kissing Louis' hair~

" y-yeah Hazzy, and it didn't hurt! What was that white pee? And I love you Haz " I say trying to get Harry a little ontop of me so I can feel him everywhere's wanting the weight of him so I don't feel so weird anymore~

 

I laugh and pull the blanket up over our bodies. 

"It's called cum, baby. It's like... when you play one of those games at a fair and you get a prize if you win, cum is like the prize. And I love you too, Lou." I hum, hugging Louis closer, turning him onto his side so our bodies were flush together.~

I nod content with that answer... For now. I lean up begging Harry for a kiss~

I smile and lean down, pressing my lips gently to Louis' for a second before pulling away. "What's gotten into you, LouBear, you're so cuddly now." I grin, rubbing Louis' back.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the next parts only I I get 10 votes, and 5 comments and at least 150 reads ^_^


End file.
